Breaking Point
by MusicLover0520
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has been locked in her lab since Finn and Flame Princess became a couple. Marceline, having nothing better to do decide's to stop by for a visit. In her teasing she pushes the Princess too far. Sugarless Gum *mentioned* FinnxFP
1. Chapter 1

**What time is it? BONNIE & MARCY TIME! I love them sooooo much (Sugarless Gum FTW!) and its going to take my days to write this but I'm doing it anyway~! So This has no plot but I'll come up with something; I hope at least... It may be slightly OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Does it looking like I, a lazy 13 yr old girl, own Adventure Time? I hope not but, if it does then you may need help... Sir or Madame...**

**LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!... I'm scared at what I'm doing... BUT I LOVE IT SOOOO MUCH!**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was once again in her lab working on an experiment; that would most likely end badly. She was just writing down an over complicated math problem when a voice came.

"What's happening Bonnie?" The Princess gripped the chalk harder then she should have, "What are you doing here Marceline?" Average braking point in 35 seconds...

"Just visiting a broken hearted girl drowning her sorrows in math and experiments" She said teasingly. 20...

"You should see Finn and Flame Princess- SO CUTE" Purposely dragging out the 'So cute' part, PB could almost hear the smirk in her voice. 15...

"I heard they went on a date to-" _Snap! _"day?"

_Hm... Didn't calculate how hard she was going to end up pushing me... _"Shut up..." PB trembled slightly. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE!" She turned to face the vampire. Said vampire being very taken aback by the out burst. _That was... Unexpected_. After seeing the princess's face she felt horrible. Her Bubblegum locks where tangled and stuck together in odd place's, Her face was red from frustration, tears streamed down her cheeks, and her blue eyes were red and puffy. _Something tells me this isn't the first time she's broken down..._

"Bonnie..."

"What!" She glared, "You got what you wanted, to make me mad and irritate me right? Well now that you've had your fun GET OUT!"

"But I-"

"OUT!"

Marceline was taken aback be the Princess's anger but knew when it was time to lay off. "I'm sorry..." The princess looked slightly shocked when she heard it but she blew it off as her hearing things; she hadn't slept in a few days so it was possible. She didn't move until Marceline was far enough away, finally, she collapsed on the ground and let her tears flow freely.

It took a bit but she finally stopped long enough to hobble to the stairs and up to her room.

_Why does she do this to me?_ PB wondered, _Does she take joy in hurting me?_

* * *

**THE END... JK I thought I'd upload this before my spunk went out the window... Be sure to comment an tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... Here I am again... I'm feeling nervous about how this will work out... Thanks for positive reviews! I'm glad someone enjoy the thought's that go through my crazy mind!**

**Disclaimer: Does it looking like I, a lazy 13 yr old girl, own Adventure Time? I hope not but, if it does then you may need help... Sir or Madame...**

**LET'S CONTIUNE!**

* * *

After she left the Candy Kingdom Marceline didn't feel much better.

"Why am I such an idiot sometimes?" She growled under her breath, "Maybe I should go apologize... I should wait awhile considering she's probably going to murder me if I went back now..."

After floating through the dark woods surrounding her cave, she finally made it home and collapsed onto her bed; hoping a good night's sleep could help her figure out what to do.

_***LE CANDY KINGDOM***_

When Princess Bubblegum woke up the next morning she felt slightly better the when she went to bed the day before. She got out of bed and changed before deciding that instead of going to her lab she'd go out for some much needed fresh air.

_Maybe the chemicals were just getting to me..._ She thought as she hummed a tune through the candy garden. Sadly for her the Vampire Queen had finally gained the courage to come apologize.

"Bonnie!"

_"Verdammt jetzt?" _She muttered in German panic racing through her, before taking her chances and making a brake for it.

"Wait! Bonnie!" An exhausted Marceline called after the Princess; said Princess continuing running yelled various swear words in various languages.

Marcy took a deep breath before flying after her, "Wait! I'm sorry!". The Princess just shook it off as a joke. The chase through the twisting candy paved roads of the candy kingdom went on until PB ran into a dead end.

"Finally!" Marceline rejoiced. "I thought you'd never stop!"

"What do you want Marceline?" Though slightly taken aback the Vampire Queen dropped to the ground and walk towards her. "Relax Bonnie I just wanted to apologize..." She swallowed the last of her pride before continuing, "Was a bitch and way outta line. I went to far and... I'm sorry..."

Silence. Marceline considered leaving after saying it and not get an, 'I forgive you', but if she was in the princess's shoe's she wouldn't forgive herself either. After a minute of no talking Marceline was about to turn around and go home before,

"Why?" PB asked, "Do you hate me or something?"

Marceline's eyes widened and she walked closer to the pink teen. "What? Bonnie I could never hate you!"

"Then why?"

"Because... Because seeing you, moping about Finn, made me... Angry..." She admitted. "I wanted to be the person on your mind when you needed cheering up, or a friend. But mostly..." She looked into Princess Bubblegum's eyes and Blue met Red. "I wanted you to like me... Not just like but... Love." Marceline grabbed PB's shoulders and said,

_"__Ich liebe dich!"_ She uttered the words she'd been practicing since she learned then in a 'German for Dummies' dictionary. Not long after she uttered the words did she pull the Princess towards her and landed a kiss on her lips. It seemed to last forever before she pulled away and floated upwards.

"So.. Uh... BYE!" She started to fly away but before hear the Princess say some to her she never thought she'd hear.

_"Ich liebe dich zu Marcy..."_

Needless to say it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**I HAVE DONE IT! So hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review my lovelies!**


	3. Late Translation cause I'm RELLY stupid

**Umm... I figured I should have done this but I figured you guys could either get it, or use google translate...**

**Ich liebe dich - I love you**

**Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too**

**And I'm pretty sure for PB line the 'auch' was a 'zu'. Auch is 'too' Zu is 'to'. I forgot an 'O'**


End file.
